She's Like The Wind
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: Suddenly she holstered her gun and roughly pushed me against the wall, her hand covering my mouth as she pressed her thin body against mine. One-sided Leon/Claire. SF.


Song: She's Like The Wind

Artist: Vibekingz feat. Maliq

Pairing: One-sided Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield

Disclaimer: Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, the other characters, and Resident Evil all belong to Capcom. The song used belongs the artist and the only thing that's mine is the idea, the story, and my muse.

_She's like the wind, through my tree_

_She rides the night, next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart she doesn't know what she's done_

Claire Redfield.

That girl, no, that woman; I owe her nearly my life. How do I even begin to describe her? Truly someone made in heaven, as said by her favorite vest that she wore that fateful night. Maybe even an angel sent from above, helping me to escape from that living nightmare.

She helped me through Raccoon City, saving my ass a lot, encouraging me and pushing me through that hell. She fought alongside me to escape the nightmare. Defeating monster after monster, she didn't crack from the pressure. She only grew stronger, sturdier, and tougher than she already was. Claire Redfield was truly one of a kind.

We passed through the night, the moon our only light, and escaped to feel the warm kiss of the sun, freedom to our exhausted bodies and souls. Conquering our fears of death countless times and overcoming impossible obstacles. From the evening of one day to the dawn of the next. She had accomplished so much in that short time. And in those brief hours she also stole my rookie heart.

_To feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

We walked down the halls, guns raised and fixed ahead of us. Suddenly she holstered her gun and roughly pushed me against the wall, her hand covering my mouth as she pressed her thin body against mine. A moment passed as I tried to figure out what she was doing, my heartbeat increasing rapidly for a moment. A bead of sweat traveled down my face and slipped between the crevasse of skin her palm and my cheek had created. She put a finger to her lips, almost like a teacher talking to a child, telling me to be quiet without words.

Her eyes darted to the side and my gaze followed. A creature on four limbs with an exposed brain crawled on the ceiling, a long tongue flowing out of its mouth. My eyes widened as her body left my own and her hand grasped mine. She quietly held my hand, leading me out of the room without a sound.

_I look in the mirror and all I see (and all I see)_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

_And I just fooling myself_

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her I'd go insane_

Stopping in front of glass doors I noticed my reflection in the clear material. For a moment I couldn't recognize myself, my face was worn, tired, with only a vague glimpse of hope. The futile hope of surviving that night. My hopes dropped seeing myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Claire's. I looked at her determined face and suddenly felt some of my burden lift, stopping my doubt. She briefly smile and patted my back before walking ahead through the doors. As those doors swooshed and opened, my worn face was gone from view and I felt my heart thump loudly against my ribs. I shouldn't feel like this about her, I shouldn't let her affect me like this. But it seems as if I _need_ her to go on.

To go on and survive, to prove that I was _good enough_.

_To feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

She looks so trained and professional, even doing such a simple task as bandaging a wound. Her warm breath steadily blew against my face as she was almost straddling me to wrap white cloth around my shoulder creating somewhat of a sling. Of course she didn't think anything of how she was over my lap, the seriousness of her expression told me. Her eyes were trained there, never once looking at my exposed chest.

She'd never think of me in that way. If it were a different time and setting, maybe, but not with this situation. Her mind was on one thing, getting out of here alive. When she finished, she pulled my shirt back over my head and stayed there for a second with her hand on my cheek, asking if I was okay. I suddenly had an urge to claim those beautiful rosy lips, but I suppressed it at the moment saying that it wasn't the time for that.

That was what my brain said, but I know that I felt that she deserved better that what I had to offer.

_To feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

My eyes were focused on the giant mass that was once a man, but now a pile of foul smelling rotten flesh. My trigger finger going wild as I emptied round after round, slug after slug upon the mass. Suddenly, I was looking into Claire's pained face. She was on top of me as I was on the floor somehow. I gazed at her blue eyes for only a second, not being able to look at their pain, before I glanced at Birkin. It was retracting a tentacle with a blood covered talon at the end. My eyes widened as I saw a gash on Claire's thigh.

Her gaze turned toward Birkin and she stood up. Slightly limping forward she narrowed her eyes at the mass. She stalked towards it, the Remington in hand, unloading round after round, slug after slug. She released the final round into its bulging eye. And as if she knew she had won, her body slumped to the floor, the shotgun clattering away. I snapped out of my trance and ran over to her, ripping my shirt to cover and apply pressure to her wound. We both limped out of the tunnel, my arm around her waist and her arm slung over my shoulder, Sherry quietly following.

We won. We survived. We lived to see another day. A breeze blew over our bodies when we stepped under the rays of the sun, taking our trepidation and fears.

_She's like the wind_

And just like the small, swift breeze, she was gone, off to look for her brother.


End file.
